Turbo Animation Studios
Turbo Animation Studios is for computer-animated studios. Feature Films *Jack the Ball (November 19, 1988) *Monster Land (November 15, 1991) *Jack the Ball 2 (November 25, 1992) *Aliens (November 2, 1994) *Happy Man (July 26, 1996) *Little Robot (June 13, 1997) *Fun Train (July 30, 1999) *Building a House (June 16, 2000) *Jack the Ball 3 (July 13, 2001) *Donuts (June 21, 2002) *Bernard the Fish (May 16, 2003) *Rock and Roll (July 9, 2004) *Mr. Tooth (June 17, 2005) *Underwear (June 23, 2006) *Iceland (June 22, 2007) *Bark! (April 4, 2008) *Golden Cheese (June 19, 2009) *Dr. Seuss' The Butter Battle Book (June 25, 2010) *John the Bird (June 10, 2011) *Teen Titans (June 15, 2012) *Atomic Betty (June 14, 2013) *Jack the Ball 4 (December 20, 2013) *Freddie the Ant (June 20, 2014) *Play-Doh (November 21, 2014) *Aliens 2 (June 19, 2015) *Numbers (December 25, 2015) *Supermind (June 24, 2016) *Shantae (December 23, 2016) *John the Bird 2 (July 26, 2017) *Jack the Ball 5 (December 15, 2017) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (June 15, 2018) *Mr. Potato Head (November 2, 2018) *Numbers 2 (June 21, 2019) *Ghosts (November 22, 2019) *Supermind 2 (June 19, 2020) *Dinosaurs (December 25, 2020) *and more Short Films *Jack the Ball (June 19, 1983) *Pants (June 23, 1984) *The Pink Panther in 3D Dimension (June 30, 1985) *Lego (June 19, 1987) *Foods (June 22, 1989) *The Little House (June 21, 1990) *Toys (July 12, 1991) *Jack the Ball: The Second Short (November 25, 1992) *Pinocchio (January 1, 1993) *Dog eat Sausage (June 23, 1994) *Eggs (June 21, 1995) *Left and Right (July 26, 1996) *The Wind in the Willows (June 13, 1997) *Fishing (May 15, 1998) *Colors (June 16, 2000) *Candy Land (July 13, 2001) *Droopy get Lunch (June 21, 2002) *The Little Engine That Could (May 16, 2003) *Little Toot (July 9, 2004) *Circus (June 17, 2005) *Chocolate Donuts (April 7, 2006) *Dreams (June 23, 2006) *Sun and Moon (June 22, 2007) *Tubby the Tuba (April 4, 2008) *Owl (June 19, 2009) *Magic Wand (June 25, 2010) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (June 10, 2011) *John the Bird in Ghost Shine (June 15, 2012) *Blue Hair (June 14, 2013) *Brain (December 20, 2013) *Jack the Ball: The Ride (May 15, 2014) *Race Car Calvin (June 20, 2014) *Alice in Wonderland (November 21, 2014) *Jack the Ball Fever (June 19, 2015) *Doors (December 25, 2015) *Dancing Time! (June 24, 2016) *Human Body (December 23, 2016) *The Willows in Winter (July 26, 2017) *Tom and Jerry (December 15, 2017) *Milk and Cookie (June 15, 2018) *Airplane Alvin (November 2, 2018) *Willy the Horse (June 21, 2019) *Pac-Man (November 22, 2019) *French Fries (June 19, 2020) *Salty the Seagull (December 25, 2020) *and more Television specials *Jack the Ball: Halloween Special (October 31, 1993) (NBC) *Donuts: A Christmas Carol (December 21, 1993) (Disney Channel) Television series *Jack the Ball (November 25, 1989-December 15, 1990) (NBC) *Alex the Mouse (May 15, 2010-presents) (CBS) *Jim Jelly (September 14, 2014-presents) (NBC and Disney Channel) *The Adventures of Bill the Train (July 25, 2015-presents) (Nickelodeon and NBC Kids) Theme parks attractions *Jack the Ball's Fun House a children's area at Six Flags Great America. *Jack the Ball: The Ride a simulator ride at Universal Studios America and Universal Studios Japan. *Bernard the Fish: Boat Ride a water ride at Universal Studios Brazil. Trivia *The character from Jack the Ball eventually turn out being their company's mascots. *The name of company came from Turbo Interactive. Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Turbo Animation Studios Category:Companies Category:MGM Category:American animation studios